


Kitty Boy

by AmericaTier



Category: Cyndago - Fandom, Game Grumps, Kids With Problems, supermega
Genre: Anal Plugs, BDSM, M/M, Spanking, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericaTier/pseuds/AmericaTier
Summary: Matt lost a round of "odds are" and Ryan gets a little kinky with it.





	Kitty Boy

“God, this is going to be incredible.”

Matt swallowed, hard. He rest his hand on the door knob, pausing.

“I can’t wait to see this.”

This was horribly embarrassing. Something went terribly wrong with a recent bout of “odds are” and now Matt was in quite the predicament. He didn’t want to leave the bathroom by any means, even if it was only Ryan waiting on the other side.

“Come on, dude, any day now. Or I’ll open the door for you.”

He looked in the mirror one last time to confirm his embarrassment; a fuzzy collar lay around his neck with a leash hanging down, and his boxers were pushed down in the back to show off a long, black tail coming from a plug in his ass. His cheeks were glowing bright red behind badly painted on kitty whiskers and a cheap cat ear headband, half from embarrassment and half from the rum he’d been drinking to help prepare him for the night. He thrust the door open quickly, stepping out so Ryan could see his full accomplishment.

“Holy shit dude. Are you ready for walkies, or what?” Ryan burst into laughter, bending over and nearly hitting himself in the crotch with the long, cross-shaped riding crop he was holding.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not leaving the apartment like this, this is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Aww, but don’t you wanna visit our old friend, Ming? I’m sure she’d love to take you around the block for me.”

“Ryan, no. I’m not leaving the apartment.” Matt stared his best friend directly in the eye, wavering slightly and catching himself on the wall. Woops, maybe he had too much Bacardi in his eagerness to drown out his best friend forcing him to dress as some weird BDSM cat and go on a walk.

“Well, that just won’t do.” Ryan gives a quick swat to Matt’s hip with the riding crop in retaliation. “Here’s a deal. We either take a walk around the block as is and come home and you get to change as soon as we’re back, or we stay in the apartment, but I get to walk you around the place all night and you can’t change until I decide it’s time.”

“Well, guess I’m staying in this dumb fucking get up all night, cuz we sure as hell aren’t leaving. Ow, do you have to hit me so hard?” Matt jumped slightly as another blow went to his hip. He felt a dull sting radiate around his side, still holding himself up by the door frame of their shared bathroom. That didn’t last long, as Ryan grabbed his leash and started gently pulling him towards the ground.

“Bend over, kitty boy. I wanna see your little tail.”

“No.” Another swat to the side.

“Bend over.”

“Nope.” Another swat, this time harder. “Fucking ow.”

“Show me your tail.”

“Fuck you.” Matt finally complied, lowering himself onto all fours while still facing Ryan.

“That’s better. Good boy.” Ryan walked around him, running the riding crop down his back and stopping at Matt’s ass. 

He couldn’t tell why, but something about the sensation sent a shiver down Matt’s spine. Maybe it was the fear of being smacked again? Or was it anticipation? His mind was cloudy and he was finding it hard to focus on why. He waited for what seemed like eternity as Ryan stared down at him, then he felt movement again. The crop was going lower, flicking the tail back and forth. He felt gentle scrapes as the crop touched his skin, slowly getting closer and closer to his-  
“Ryan get away from my boxers right now, I swear to god.” He whipped his head back, the quick motion nearly knocking him off balance. Ryan complied, scraping the crop back up towards the tail again. Matt sighed and relaxed, relief flooding his system. “Thank god, I thought you were gonna make me go totally-“ he stuttered then as burning pain radiated from his ass.

“Bad kitty. No talking back.” Ryan swatted his ass a few more times, turning the skin red and sending shooting pain and a hint of something else into Matt’s system. He shut his eyes and buried his face in the ground, groaning. He opened his eyes and looked back at himself, then quickly shut his legs and bent in on himself once he recognized what that hint of something else was – obvious arousal. Somehow in his shame and drunkenness, his cock decided it was happy with whatever was happening and wanted to make an appearance that he needed to hide from Ryan asap.

“Matt, what’s wrong?” Ryan poked at Matt’s back with the crop. “Come on, the sooner you answer, the sooner it’ll be over. Get back up so we can take our little walk to the living room, buddy.”

Matt slowly unfolded himself back onto his hands and knees, praying Ryan wouldn’t notice his half chub through the hanging fabric of his boxers. If he saw it, Ryan certainly didn’t say anything, only pulled on Matt’s leash and leading him into their living room. Ryan walked him around in circles a couple times before sitting on the couch and letting go of Matt’s leash and motioning for him to sit down next to him. He tossed a controller over to Matt and turned the TV on, setting up a game of Mario Kart.  
“Walking you around the apartment is boring. If I beat you at Mario Kart, you have to let me give you a real spanking with this thing and then you can change and go to bed.”

“Okay, and if I win, I get spank you with the goddamn crop and see how you like it.”

“Deal.”

The two young men sat next you each other, Matt half on his side to avoid the pressure of the plug from becoming too much inside of him. They stayed mostly silent throughout the game, only letting out quiet curses and occasional trash talk. Matt was having a hard time with the laps, his vision still blurry and mind fuzzy from drinking, and it eventually led to his downfall. He dropped his controller down, placing it on the coffee table in front of him and sighing loudly.

“God damn it, Ryan. Are you sure you really have to spank me more? Are you sure I can’t just go to bed and be done? Please, Ryan, hasn’t this been embarrassing enough for me?” Matt turned to his best friend, eyes shining through his pleading. He was met only with the biggest grin he thinks he’s ever seen from Ryan, with a devious look in his eye. He was enjoying this too much, the bastard.

“Nope. You didn’t wanna go visit our friend Ming like this, so you get a spanking. Get on your knees.”

Matt begrudgingly complied, crawling onto the couch on his hands and knees, sticking his ass in full view for Ryan. He preemptively buried his face in a pillow, biting down as Ryan picked up the crop and dragged it down his back again. He shivered and felt his cock start twitching to life again as he waited. Ryan started off with slow, gentle taps that progressively got harder and faster. At first, Matt was able to keep his cool and stay quiet, but by the end he was forcing down sounds from his throat. He felt what seemed like fireworks in his head, the pain and pleasure becoming overstimulating and overwhelming. Every smack on his ass was almost orgasmic and incredible, til there was a sudden stop. He took a second to catch his breath, releasing his mouth from the pillow and turning his head to the side just in time to see a flash of movement from the corner of his eye and felt the same slow tapping on the other side of his ass, followed quickly by a hard, sharp hit. He accidentally let out a loud moan at this and immediately buried his face back in the pillow.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Ryan was breathing heavily, Matt finally noticed. He shivered yet again as he felt the riding crop move from his ass and trail to the front of his boxers, tapping lightly at his full erection. “What a dirty little cat. Bet you want something bigger than the plug, don’t you, kitty?” 

He pulled on Matt’s plug gently with his other hand, but with not quite enough pressure to remove it. Matt simply writhed beneath him, face turning bright red again. This was a lot to process all at once, but it felt fantastic. 

“Don’t move,” Ryan whispered in his ear. The sensations suddenly stopped and Ryan walked away, returning with a bottle of lube and placing it on the coffee table next to him. He slowly removed the plug from Matt’s ass, just long enough to coat it and Matt’s entrance in lube and shoved it back in again, earning a gasp and a moan from the younger man. He began thrusting the plug in and out, earning plenty of quiet noises. He pulled his own shorts and boxers off, tugging on Matt’s leash to pull his head up and positioning his own erect dick in front of Matt’s mouth. He got the idea and began licking and sucking on the head while his own ass was being fucked with the plug, moaning around the thickness of Ryan in his mouth. This was quickly becoming both too much and not enough all at once. He needed to stroke himself and he needed to be fucked with something bigger. The nights he spent alone in his room with various toys didn’t prepare him for nothing, and this plug wasn’t doing the job anymore. He pulled himself off Ryan with a pop and looked up.

“Fuck me right now on this couch. Please.” With that, Ryan pulled the plug out one final time and grabbed the lube again, spreading some on his fingers and stroking down his already dripping wet cock with it. He got up and walked to the other side of Matt, smacking his ass with his bare hand and pulling at the flesh to spread him further apart. He rubbed the head of his cock at Matt’s entrance, earning moans and shaky legs from the man beneath him. He continued rubbing in slow circles, just barely putting pressure on it.

“Ryan, please.” he let out a whine.

“Hmm? Ryan, please what?”

“You know what I want.”

“No I don’t, I’m not a mind reader. You’ll have to tell me.” He smirked down at Matt’s back, slipping a finger inside of him and searching for his prostate. Matt moaned and wiggled below him.

“Ryan, that’s not enough – ahh, fuck, right there – I want your cock inside me.” Ryan didn’t respond, only kept fingering the brunette until he was able to rub against his prostate and send jolts of electricity down his legs a few times. “Ryan, you’ll make me cum if you don’t stop. Please fuck me.”

There it was, those were the magic words. Ryan slipped his finger back out and replaced it with his dick, pushing himself in down to the base. Matt sighed loudly at the intrusion, happy to feel such pressure and warmth. Ryan pulled back almost all the way out, slowly, then suddenly slammed all the way back in, leaving Matt to nearly fall off the couch if he hadn’t been grabbing onto the side for dear life already. Ryan kept up this pace until it became unbearable for himself, pleasure overloading his body and sloppily thrusting down. Matt was gasping and moaning, stroking himself with his free hand as Ryan dug his fingers into Matt’s hips. He then took a free hand and began smacking Matt’s ass with it, earning louder moans and leaving bright red marks over the bruises that were starting to form from the crop. It was almost too much for Matt and he could feel himself tensing up.

“Fuck, Ryan, don’t stop. Harder. Harder! Fuck. There – fuck, right there, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m about to cum all over this couch if you don’t stop.” He rambled, pumping his fist faster and unloading himself onto his hand, shaking and breathing hard as he nearly collapsed. The sensation of Matt clenching around him as he finished left Ryan overstimulated as well and he thrust himself down to the base as he felt himself come deep into Matt’s ass. They stayed in that position for a while, catching their breath with Ryan gently rubbing up and down Matt’s side with his hand. He gently kissed his shoulder as he pulled out and sat back on the couch, letting Matt collapse forward and shift onto his side. After some time, he got up and tossed Matt a box of tissues to wipe himself down with.

"Alright, you can go to bed now. You've been good." He kissed Matt on the cheek and followed him to his room, spending the rest of the night cuddling and sleeping next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long ass time so it's not the greatest, but there needed to be more Ryatt erotica. I plan on making more, but I also planned on writing a multi-chapter fic about Temari and we all see how far I got with that, so I make no promises.


End file.
